Heart of Darkness II: The Requiem
by Rhea Valente
Summary: Continues from Heart of Darkness. Following events after the melding of a human spirit and a sacred spirit... will it lead to power, victory, glory? Or death and destruction...
1. Prologue

**Heart Of Darkness II – The Requiem **

**I will be returning to fanfiction in the next few weeks…**

* * *

**Events after the infusion of Black Dranzer into Kai Hiwatari. Will he survive the long term effects? How will he change to his team-mates? A new World Championship Tournament? Romance blossoming? Blood? Pain? Fire? Death? Are these just dreams, visions… or are they reality?**

**.. coming soon.**

**Wolfeh**

* * *


	2. Chappie 1

**Heart Of Darkness II: Requiem **

**Well, (at long last) here is the beginning of the sequel to my Beyblade fanfic; Heart of Darkness II: Requiem. If you know what "requiem" means, you're closer than most to knowing what this story is and will be about. Just a forewarning… it'll be longer than the original, but hopefully twice as good! I'm a far better writer now, and I'm NOT winging it for once! Though I'm not entirely sure when I'll have time to write and upload the next few chappies… just bear with me! Thanks! Well… on with the story! Please read and review!! Thanks a lot! **

* * *

Chappie One: Dark Phoenix

The sun beat down on the dojo relentlessly; mirroring the solitary training Kai was doing. Positioning himself in the far corner of the dojo's extensive garden, the Captain of the Bladebreakers trained alone. True, he had always preferred this… but since the return from Russia, he had been far more distant than his usual, cold self. The deep blue Dranzer blade span wildly round one of the ornamental ponds, kicking up dirt as it veered violently round a corner, smashing through small boulders conveniently placed before it. "Faster, Dranzer," Kai whispered; his voice a low hiss. Dranzer seemed to react, the whine of the spin rose a few pitches and it's attacks became more aggressive; destroying the last few boulders effortlessly, it then continued to attack the stone wall surrounding the dojo.

Looking up, distracted by the smashing, scraping and whining, Tyson recalled his Dragoon blade and ran over to see what Kai was doing. "Hey, Kai, what're you up to?!" Tyson called, soon attracting the attention of the other members; Ray, Max, Rhea, Hilary, and even Kenny, who closed Dizzy to go and see what all the fuss was about. "Whoa!? Hey stop! You'll break the wall!" Tyson yelled, clutching his cap as he ran forward in panic at the damage Kai was doing to the ancient stone wall.

Raising his gaze to see the oncoming teen, Kai let out a sigh, extending his hand and uttering no word. Dranzer ceased it's attack, and returned to it's master immediately. "Quit whining, I needed something to test Dranzer's attack on. Stone works well," Kai retorted upon seeing Tyson's exasperated expression.

"Try on me, then! Not the wall! Grandpa would have a fit if you knocked it down!" Tyson replied, holding out Dragoon. "Come on, I'll take you on right here right now, you seem so eager to battle!"

"I don't think so," Kai muttered, pocketing Dranzer. "I've beaten you more times than I can count, Tyson. It would prove no challenge." With that, the slate-haired teen put his hands in his pocket and mooched off, soon out of the dojo's grounds and down the street.

"Jeez, Kai," Rhea sighed, watching him leave but making no effort to go after him. She knew all too well Kai preferred to be by himself… even though he knew how she felt about him, and returned the feelings… it didn't change his day-to-day personality. It hurt, but she knew it was just the way he was.

"I wouldn't worry. Kai's just being Kai, you know that," Ray offered her a comforting grin, a fang poking out from underneath the neko-jin's top lip.

"Yeah, he's always been a grouch," Max added with a shrug and an apologetic smile.

Rhea grinned back, looking back to the rest of the team, "you're right. Thanks guys," she gave them a thumbs up, and nodded to Tyson. "Just leave him, he'll be back."

"Uh-huh," Tyson yawned, reloading his Dragoon blade. "So who am I up against next, then? Ray? Max? Rhea? Kenny, come on, where's the structure here!?"

* * *

Kai meanwhile had wandered along the beach, following the shoreline to the small forest on the very outskirts of town. He smiled. Perfect. Here was quiet, secluded, and away from interruptions. Finding a small clearing, he aimed his reloaded Dranzer blade; aiming for a small group of trees on the edge of the clearing. "3… 2…1…" he breathed aloud; launching the beyblade after the countdown. The instant the blade was released, a short sharp pain shot through Kai's head. Gritting his teeth against the expected pain, Kai instead focused it into his attack, "Dranzer!"

The red bit chip glowed, preceding the arrival of the beautiful bird of fire; the phoenix, Dranzer. In a whirl of speed and flame the trees ahead were cut down in seconds. "That's the way," Kai grinned, eyes darkening for a moment. Dranzer screeched; in pain or triumph, it was difficult to tell. A shadow formed itself over the sacred spirit, and Dranzer turned dark. Its eyes burned a deep crimson as it whirled around for a second assault on the thick foliage which made up the rest of the forest. "B… Black…" Kai muttered, extending one hand as if to aid his bit beast's attack. The phoenix roared as it set alight the tops of the trees, below, the bey slicing through the age old tree trunks as if they were made of tissue paper. With each attack, Kai fell more and more into shadow, his eyes too, burning the deep crimson of the dark phoenix.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Hahaha. Sorry… this is just to… sort of… set the scene, I guess! Haha. Feel free to review; I know it was a little on the short side! I'll update just as soon as I can.**


End file.
